Monthly Pains
by Kotomi Ichinose
Summary: WARNING: 16 Rating for mild language and mature themes. Short Story! Boomer goes to take his girlfriend, Roxie Leeblossom, to the pool but she refuses due to a certain issue. Features OC x Boomer(Rowdyruff Boys).


Boomer, the blue Rowdyruff Boy, flew over Pokey Oaks on the first day of summer. It was extremely hot, so he was wearing swimming trunks and a blue tank top, complete with flip flops that fell off his feet as he flew. He also wore a pair of sunglasses and had a light blue towel over his shoulder.

He flew into the open window of his girlfriend, Roxie Leeblossom, who had four giant spider legs sticking out of her back. This was due to the fact that her late father was part Acranachimp, a breed of spider-monkey aliens. Roxie wore a pink tank top with skinny straps and short shorts that stopped inches after they began. Her blond hair was up in a pony tail and it looked unwashed.

She was laying on her bed watching TV. Her door was locked and her desk was a mess. A fan was planted on the carpet next to Roxie's bed to keep her cool. She was also eating a bag of chips and holding the remote to her TV. Boomer landed next to the fan and pecked Roxie on the cheek.

"Hey babe!" he said with a cheery tone. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Don't 'babe' me..." she muttered. Boomer looked slightly confused.

"Um..." he muttered. "The pool opened up. Come on, let's go!"

"No." Roxie said.

"Come on! Please!?"

"I am not going swimming today and I won't for awhile."

Boomer looked very, very confused. He had no idea why Roxie was acting so negative, as she was usually always happy. Roxie continued to stare at the TV and stuff her face with potato chips.

"Why not? It'll be fun!" Boomer said and then sat on the bed next to her. "My brothers aren't there so you won't be picked on."

"I don't give a coco if I get picked on or not, kay?" Roxie yelled, then scooted away from Boomer towards the wall.

"What put you in such a bitchy mood!?" Boomer asked, then crossed his arms. Roxie turned to Boomer and glared in his face.

"I'm on my period, asshole!" she yelled.

She then scooted back to the wall and started to pout. Now Boomer was a clueless person but he was a Rowdyruff Boy, which meant he was a giant pervert. Of course his brothers and him know about a girl's period, and a lot more then they should. He didn't see how it was painful and he wanted to ask, but it seemed like Roxie was too steamed to tell him. A clank was heard downstairs, causing the couple to turn towards the door.

"You better leave." Roxie said. "Mom would kill me if she found out you were up here with my door locked."

"Oh..." Boomer said. He looked out the open window and a soft breeze flowed in. "It can't be that bad. You haven't been kicked in the groin."

"Excuse me?" Roxie said glaring at Boomer. "Imagine that someone is reaching into your gut and is just pulling and twisting everything! Plus you get chronic headaches and you just feel like total crap. This is like getting stabbed multiple times in the gut with a large, rusty knife... While getting punched in the face. And this happens every month for at least a week. Try me."

Boomer blinked and looked at the TV. He lost that argument and wasn't sure what to say next. Roxie grabbed a handful of chips and shoved them into her mouth like a pig.

"So what can you do?" Boomer asked. Roxie swallowed.

"Sit here and be a lazy bum." she said.

"C-Can we cuddle?" Boomer flashed puppy-dog eyes at his girlfriend. Roxie shrugged.

"Sure. But no funny business. I'm not in the mood to mess with you right now and my mom would fly off her rocker."

Boomer laid back on the bed and Roxie cuddled up with him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Boomer kissed her on the forehead and changed the channel. They stayed there for the rest of the night, only to be disturbed by Roxie's brother, Austin, walking in the room.

"Hey, Mom! Roxie is in bed with her boyfriend!" he yelled. Roxie jumped off the bed and her spider legs caught the ceiling, keeping her up.

"GET OUT!" she yelled walking across the ceiling with her spider legs. She chased Austin out into the hallway and they started to bicker. Boomer just simply shrugged and continued to watch TV.


End file.
